Physically sculpting clay structures can be a fun and entertaining activity for kids. It allows the kids to use their imaginations to create different objects or characters, thus becoming an artist of their own work. However, allowing kids to sculpt clay structures does come with a few down sides. For example, clay and other products must be purchased each time a kid wants to sculpt a clay structure, which can cost quite a lot of money. Furthermore, sculpting clay structures can be quite messy and very difficult to clean up.
Nowadays, the digital world has also provided kids with fun and entertaining games and activities, which kids can play on using their very own mobile devices. For example, kids are able to download software applications onto their mobile devices that allow them to play different board games, trivia games, sports games, or other games and activities that can be entertaining. This allows kids to experience the games and activities that they use to play in the physical world on their mobile devices.